Tanja
by Gullnick
Summary: "Der Bergdoktor" Eine schicksalhafte Begegnung könnte das komplette Leben der Grubers auf den Kopf stellen.
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte am "Der Bergdoktor" liegen bei ZDF/ORF. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur mal kurz zum Spielen ausgeliehen.

Es war ein sonniger Frühlingsmorgen. Der Großteil der Gruberfamilie saß auf ihrem Frühstücksterrasse und genossen die Morgensonne und den friedlichen Ausblick auf die Berge.

"Ist das schön. So ein friedlicher Morgen ohne Streit und Telefon.", sagte Lisbeth und nahm ihre Kaffeetasse.

"Eigentlich fehlt jetzt nur noch der Papa und die Susanne mit den Kindern.", pflichtete Lilli bei.

Und schon kam der Vermisste gähnend den Abhang herunter.

"Guten Morgen, Hans. Du siehst müde aus. Hat euch die Prinzessin wieder nicht schlafen lassen?" fragte sein Bruder Martin.

"Nix Prinzessin, eher Hexe. Sophia hat uns heute Nacht keine Sekunde schlafen lassen. Ständig hat sie geweint. Nix rumtragen hat geholfen. Trinken wollte sie auch nichts. Susanne ist schon total verzweifelt. Als ich jetzt gefahren bin, hat die Kleine leichtes Fieber bekommen. Susanne wollte gerade Wadenwickel machen. Martin, vielleicht kannst du später mal."

"Kein Problem Hans, ich schau später im Gasthof vorbei. Lilli, soll ich dich mitnehmen?", fragte Martin seine Tochter und machte sich auf den Weg zum Haus.

Lilli sprang auf, nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Orangensaft. Sie gab ihrer Oma und ihrem Vater Hans einen Kuss und folgte ihrem Vater Martin.

Ja, Lilli hatte zwei Väter und nein, Hans und Martin sind nicht schwul. Martin hatte eine kurze Affäre mit Hans Frau Sonja. Das er, Martin der leibliche Vater von Lilli war, kam erst nach Sonja's Tod ans Licht. Zum Wohle der damals elfjährigen hatten sich die beiden Brüder zusammengerauft und lebten nun mal mehr, mal weniger harmonisch auf dem Familien-Hof.

Lilli saß auf dem Beifahrersitz des grünen Mercedes, den Martin leihweise von seinem Freund und Kollegen Dr. Roman Melchinger erhalten hatte und sah aus dem Fenster.

"Du bist so still, Süße. Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

"Ja, eigentlich schon. Ich weiß, dass ich kein Recht habe mich zu beschweren, aber manchmal fühle ich mich so allein. Oma ist mit dem Hof beschäftigt. Papa muss sich um Susanne und das Baby kümmern und hat zusätzlich noch die Arbeit auf dem Hof. Und du trauerst noch der Lena hinterher."

"Und da hast du das Gefühl zu kurz zu kommen. Ach Lilli, es ist grad keine leichte Zeit für uns alle. Und es tut mir sehr Leid, dass wir dich dabei vernachlässigte haben. Wie wäre es, wenn wir beide am Samstag was unternehmen?", fragte Martin um seine Tochter glücklich zu machen.

"Nur wir beide?", wollte Lilli mit einem Strahlen in den Augen wissen.

"Ja, nur wir beide. Ich habe keine Bereitschaft und ich frag Roman, ob er für Notfälle einspringen kann. Der Tag gehört ganz dir. Du darfst dir aussuchen, was wir machen."

"Danke Martin, dass ist eine super Idee. Und ich weiß auch schon was wir machen. Bügel schon mal deinen besten Anzug.", grinste Lilli, als sie aus dem Wagen stieg.

"Oh Gott, auf was hab ich mich da eingelassen?", murmelte Martin als er den Wagen wieder startete.

Als Martin das Schulgelände verlassen hatte, nahm er die Freisprecheinrichtung seines Handys und rief seinen Praxisvorgänger und Freund Roman an.

"Guten Morgen Roman, ich bin es. Du hör zu, ich komme heute etwas später in die Praxis. Ich muss erst bei Susanne vorbei schauen. Die Kleine scheint krank zu sein.", sagte Martin, als er Richtung Gasthof Wilder Kaiser fuhr.

"Kein Problem. Momentan sind noch keine Patienten da. Fräulein Schneider und ich werden schon die Stellung halten. Grüße Susanne und die Kleine von mir."

Martin wollte gerade den Kopfhörer weglegen, als sein Telefon zu läuten begann. Es war Susanne.

"Martin, du musst ganz schnell kommen. Ich brauch deine Hilfe." , hörte er eine aufgelöste Susanne ins Telefon schluchzen.

Martin bog gerade vor den Platz des Gasthofs ein. "Hans hat schon erwähnt, das Sophia krank ist. Ich stehe schon vor dem Wilden Kaiser und nun gleich bei dir."

Mittlerweile war Martin ausgestiegen und hatte seine Arzttasche aus dem Wagen geholt. Durch die Panik in Susanne's Stimme, beeilte er sich und achtete nicht darauf, wo er hin lief. Und so geschah es, dass es an der Eingangstür mit einer jungen Frau zusammen stieß.

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich muss ganz dringend zu einem Notfall. Ist bei Ihnen alles in Ordnung?", fragte Martin die junge Frau, die er fast umgerannt hätte.

Die Dame reagierte nicht und eilte mit einem kurzen Blick über die Schulter davon. Doch dies reichte Martin aus, um ein Blick auf ihr Gesicht zu erhaschen. Völlig benebelt eilte er in den Gasthof, auf der Suche nach Susanne. Er fand sie in der Küche, wo sie ein blutverschmiertes Geschirrtuch in ihrer linken Hand hielt.

"Martin, jetzt sagt bloß, du kannst kein Blut sehen? Du bist ganz blass.", bemerkte Susanne, als sie den Neuankömmling sah.

"Blut sehen? Nein, ich bin in Ordnung. Wer war den die junge Frau, die gerade den Gasthof verlassen hat?"

"Welche junge Frau? Ich habe heute morgen noch keinen meiner Gäste gesehen. Josef hat gestern Abend die Anmeldungen übernommen, von daher weiß ich nicht, von wem du sprichst. Was ist den los, Martin?"

"Als ich rein bin, bin ich mit einer jungen Frau zusammen gestoßen, die gerade den Gasthof verlassen wollte. Ihr ist nichts passiert, aber ich hätte schwören können, dass es Sonja war."

"Martin du spinnst doch! Sonja ist seit fast sechs Jahren tot."

"Das weiß ich selbst, aber die Frau sah ihr zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Aber egal. Nun zu euch. Wie geht es Sophia? Hans meinte, die Kleine hätte Fieber bekommen. Und was soll das mit diesem dreckigen Tuch?"

"Ich habe mir in die Hand geschnitten. Es sieht ziemlich böse aus, deswegen hatte ich dich auch angerufen. Ich fürchte, Sophia muss erstmal warten."

"Okay, lass mich die Wunde ansehen.", sagte Martin und nahm das Geschirrtuch weg. Es kam eine tiefe, stark blutende Schnittwunde zu Tage. "Wie ist das den passiert?"

"Sophia hatte mich den ganzen Morgen auf Trapp gehalten. Als sie endlich eingeschlafen war, wollte ich mir schnell was zum Frühstück machen. Ich war wohl nicht ganz bei der Sache, und als die Kleine plötzlich zum Schreien anfing, bin ich so erschrocken, dass ich mir mit dem Messer in die Hand geschnitten habe. Es ist doch nicht so schlimm, oder?"

"Es ist ein ziemlich tiefer Schnitt und die Blutung hat auch noch nicht gestoppt. Es muss auf jeden Fall genäht werden und ich würde dich gern ins Krankenhaus bringen, um sicher zu gehen, dass du keine Sehnen durchtrennt hast."

"Aber ich kann nicht weg. Wer soll sich um Sophia und den Gasthof kümmern?"

"Das bekommen wir schon hin. Jetzt fahren wir erst einmal nach Hall ins Krankenhaus. Da schau ich mir dann auch Sophia an. Um den Rest kümmern wir uns später."

Martin verfrachtete Susanne auf den Beifahrersitz seines Wagens. "Hast du jemanden, der solange den Gasthof übernehmen kann? Und wo finde ich Sophia?"

"Nein, ich habe niemanden, der den Gasthof übernehmen kann. Claudia und Josef haben die nächsten Tage frei und sind nicht erreichbar. Sophia ist im Kinderzimmer. Dort steht auch ihre Trage und die Wickeltasche."

"Okay, ich hole die Kleine und schreibe einen Zettel, dass der Wilde Kaiser erst einmal nicht besetzt ist. Deine Hand geht jetzt erst einmal vor."

"Okay, aber beeil dich. Irgendwie fühle ich mich nicht so toll."

"Das kommt sicher vom Schock und vom Blutverlust. Ich beeile mich, versprochen.", Martin eilte zurück in den Gasthof und in das Kinderzimmer von Sophia. Er packte das Baby in die Trage und ging in den Gastraum. Dort fand er einen Block und einen Stift. Schnell waren eine Information für die Gäste verfasst und befestigt. Auf dem Weg zum Wagen nahm Martin sein Handy und rief schon einmal im Krankenhaus an.

"Alexander? Martin hier. Du hör zu. Ich bin auf den Weg nach Hall mit Susanne und dem Baby. Susanne hat sich in die Hand geschnitten und ich befürchte, dass sie eine Sehne erwischt hat. Kannst du einen Gefäßchirurgen auf Stand-By haben? Und wenn ich kurz dein Büro benutzen könnte, wäre das super.", Martin wartet nicht die Antwort ab, sondern schnallte die Trage fest und fuhr zum Krankenhaus.

Als sie endlich dort eintrafen, stand Alexander schon mit einer Liege bereit. "Susanne Dreiseitl, 36 Jahre alt. Hat sich mit einem Messer tief in die Hand geschnitten. Sehne mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit durchtrennt. Ich habe ihr was für den Kreislauf und gegen die Schmerzen gegeben.", erklärte Martin, während sie in den OP fuhren.

"Martin, bitte kümmere dich um Sophia und sag Hans Bescheid."

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Susanne. Sophia ist in guten Händen bei mir."

Alexander brachte Susanne in den OP und übergab sie dort an einen Gefäßchirurgen, der sich sofort an die Arbeit machte. Dann ging er wieder zu Martin, der immer noch mit der Babytrage auf dem Flur stand.

"Martin, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Alexander.

"Ja schon. Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um Susanne."

"Aber sie ist doch jetzt mit deinem Bruder zusammen? Oder gibt es da etwas, das du mir sagen willst?", fragte Alexander und deutete auf das Baby.

"Nein, Sophia ist nicht mein Kind und da bin ich mir absolut sicher. Ich habe nichts mit der Susanne. Aber sie ist immer noch eine gute Freundin und irgendwie ein Stück Familie. Sie ist einfach überfordert mit dem Gasthof und der Kleinen. Hans geht es genauso. Zum Glück ist Jonas gerade auf einem Schulausflug. Aber jetzt muss ich mich erst einmal um Sophia kümmern. Sie hat seit heut morgen Fieber. Kann ich den Büro benutzen?"

"Klar, komm ich bring dich hin und helfe dir. Susanne ist in den besten Händen und ich habe gerade Pause."

Alexander und Martin untersuchten die kleine Sophia. Die Temperatur war hoch, aber noch nicht bedenklich. Das Herz schlug wie es sollte und es waren auch keine verdächtigen Atemgeräusche zu hören. "Nehmen wir ihr noch etwas Blut ab, um sicherzugehen, dass wir nichts übersehen. Aber ich denke, es ist nur ein kleiner, harmloser Infekt."

Alexander holte alles notwendige und machte sich an die Arbeit. Sophia gefiel dies natürlich gar nicht, aber Onkel Martin kümmerte sich rührend um sie.

"Du wärst ein toller Vater gewesen, Martin."

"Danke, aber das Thema hat sich für mich erledigt. Irgendwie habe ich kein Glück bei den Frauen. Dafür werde ich ein umso besserer Onkel für die Kleine hier sein. Aber jetzt muss ich erst einmal Hans anrufen."

"Mach dass. Fühle dich wie zu Hause. Ich werde mal nach Susanne sehen.", sagte Alexander und verließ sein Büro.

"Hans? Martin hier. Wir sind im Krankenhaus."

"Wie? Krankenhaus? Es war doch nur etwas Fieber als ich heut früh zum Hof bin. Wie geht es der Kleinen? Wird sie wieder gesund?"

"Beruhig dich Hans. Sophia geht es so weit ganz gut. Das Fieber ist noch da, aber nicht bedrohlich. Ich habe ihr etwas dagegen gegeben. Aber wir sind nicht wegen der Kleinen hier. Susanne hat sich in die Hand geschnitten und ich befürchte, dass sie eine Sehne verletzt hat. Sie ist gerade im OP. Alexander wollte sich erkundigen, wie es ihr geht. Aber ich denke, dass sie für einige Tage ausfallen wird. Kennst du jemanden, der solange die Vertretung im Gasthof übernehmen kann?"

"Oh Gott, hoffentlich ist es nicht so schlimm. Der Koch und die andere Aushilfe sind momentan im Urlaub. Die kommen erst nach dem Wochenende wieder. Sonst wüsste ich auch niemanden, der aushelfen könnte."

"Das ist nicht gut. Aber wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. Erstmal müssen wir wissen, wie es Susanne geht. Wenn ich genaueres weiß, meld ich mich wieder."

Martin stand mit der schlafenden Sophia im Arm am Fenster und grübelte. Er merkte nicht, wie Alexander wieder sein Büro betrat. Als er sah, dass die Kleine schlief, flüsterte er. "Susanne ist jetzt auf einem Zimmer. Du hattest Recht. Es war ein sehr tiefer Schnitt, der eine Sehne durchtrennt und zwei weitere verletzt hat. Aber der Kollege hat gute Arbeit geleistet. Es sollte alles gut verheilen und sie sollte keine Einschränkungen nach der Genesung haben."

"Das sind sehr gute Nachrichten. Wie lange wird sie ausfallen?"

"Die nächsten Tage würde ich sie gerne zur Beobachtung hier behalten und anschließend wird sie sicherlich für vier bis sechs Wochen nicht arbeiten können. Zumindest nicht mit der verletzten Hand."

"Okay, dann muss ich mir was einfallen lassen. Du kannst nicht rein zufällig kochen?"

A/N: Wie hat es euch gefallen? Wollt ihr mehr?


	2. Kapitel 2

KAPITEL 2

Martin wartete mit der immer noch schlafenden Sophia in Susanne's Zimmer. Diese kam nach der OP langsam wieder zu sich.

"Hallo Susanne, schön das du wieder wach bist."

"Martin, was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?"

"Mach dir keine Gedanken. Du bist im Krankenhaus. Du wurdest gerade an der Hand operiert. Du hattest dich ziemlich tief geschnitten. Aber du hast großes Glück gehabt. Sie konnten die durchtrennte Sehne wieder zusammen nähen und die anderen waren nur verletzt. Aber du wirst für ein Paar Tage hier bleiben müssen und arbeiten wirst du vorerst auch nicht."

"Bitte sag, dass das nicht wahr ist? Wer soll sich den um Sophia und den Gasthof kümmern? Wo ist Sophia eigentlich und wie geht es ihr?"

"Sophia schläft schon eine ganze Weile. Ich vermute, dass sie nur einen leichten Infekt hat. Alexander hat vorsorglich Blut abgenommen, aber ich bin mir sicher, das es unauffällig ist. Und um die Kleine werden wir uns kümmern und für den Gasthof finden wir auch noch eine Lösung."

"Und wie soll die aussehen? Meine Aushilfen sind im Urlaub uns so schnell finde ich keinen Ersatz. Ich muss hier raus, Martin."

"Nein, das musst du nicht. Du bist gerade operiert worden. Deine Hand ist dick bandagiert, damit darfst du gar nicht in die Küche."

"Auch wenn noch keine Hauptsaison ist, ich kann den Gasthof nicht einfach zu machen. Martin, das geht einfach nicht."

"Es wird gehen müssen. Du bleibst hier drin und erholst dich. Wir werden schon eine Lösung finden. Ist ja nur für ein Paar Tage."

"Du hast gut Reden. Willst du etwa aushelfen?"

"Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee. Aber für Samstag müssen wir uns was anderes einfallen lassen. Da bin ich schon verplant."

"Martin, du bist zwar ein toller Arzt, aber ich denke nicht, das du als Gastronom was taugst."

"Da muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, liebe Susanne. Während meines Studiums und in den ersten Jahren in New York habe ich nebenbei in vielen Hotels und Küchen gearbeitet. Ich werde es sicherlich nicht perfekt machen, aber ich kann den Betrieb am Laufen halten. Vielleicht kann mir Lilli nach der Schule etwas helfen."

"Martin, das ist echt nett gemeint, aber das kann ich nicht annehmen. Was ist mit deiner Praxis? Die kannst du doch wegen mir nicht einfach schließen"

"Roman ist ja auch noch da. Der freut sich doch, wenn er arbeiten darf. Du hast die Wahl. Entweder ich helfe aus oder wir machen den Wilden Kaiser zu. Auf jeden Fall bleibst du erstmal im Krankenhaus und danach zu Hause. Und das sage ich dir als dein Arzt und Freund. Und jetzt solltest du noch etwas schlafen. Ich fahre mit Sophia auf den Gruberhof und anschließend in den Gasthof. Mach dir keine Sorgen, alles wird gut werden. Und später schick ich dir den Hans vorbei, damit er dir ein Paar Sachen bringen kann. Okay?"

"Du lässt mir ja keine andere Wahl. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir danken soll?"

"Nichts zu danken. Dafür ist Familie doch da und du weißt ja gar nicht, was ich für Chaos anrichten werden.", sagte Martin grinsend.

"So kleine Prinzessin, jetzt sagen wir der Mama auf Wiedersehen und fahren zum Papa. Wir werden gut auf deinen Engel aufpassen."

Martin gab Susanne ein Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer. Draußen lief ihm Alexander über den Weg. "Und wie geht es ihr?"

"Sie macht sich Sorgen um die Kleine und ihren Gasthof. Aber dafür haben wir eine Lösung gefunden. Ich bringe Sophia erst einmal auf den Hof und bis die Aushilfen aus dem Urlaub zurück sind, werde ich im Gasthof aushelfen."

"Du als Wirt? Das muss ich sehen.", lachte Alexander.

"Sehr lustig, Dr. Kahnweiler. Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend und vielleicht lade ich dich auf ein Bier ein. Du meldest dich, wenn es was Neues von Susanne gibt oder die Blutwerte da sind."

"Verlass dich drauf, mein Freund."

Martin packte die Kleine in seinen Mercedes und machte sich auf den Weg zurück nach Ellmau. Er musste noch kurz in der Praxis vorbeischauen, aber die lag ja glücklicherweise auf dem Weg.

Gerade als Martin auf dem Platz vor der Praxis anhielt, wachte Sophia auf und ließ Martin ihren Unmut lautstark vernehmen. Martin nahm die Wickeltasche und trug Sophia in die Praxis.

"Ja meine Süße, du hast bestimmt Hunger. Aber der Onkel Martin kümmert sich jetzt um dich.", Martin trat gerade mit der schreienden Sophia durch die Eingangstür. Durch das Geschrei wurden Roman und Fräulein Schneider angelockt.

"Chef, gibt es da etwas, dass Sie uns sagen wollen?", witzelte die Empfangsdame.

"Sehr witzig, Fräulein Schneider. Wie ist es um Ihre mütterlichen Instinkte bestellt?"

"Die sind im tiefen Winterschlaf und da sollen sie auch noch einige Zeit bleiben. Tja, da sind sie komplett auf sich allein gestellt. Wo haben Sie die Kleine überhaupt her?"

"Das ist meine Nichte Sophia. Sie wird einige Tage bei mir bleiben, solange ihre Mama im Krankenhaus ist. Roman, hast du kurz Zeit?", fragte Martin und ging in sein Büro. Roman folgte ihm.

"Roman, kannst du für die Kleine vielleicht ein Fläschchen warm machen? Ich kümmere mich solange um alles andere. Und dann müssen wir dringend reden."

Martin machte sich daran, die Kleine zu wickeln. Sophia bedankte sich, in dem sie mit weinen aufhörte. Kurze Zeit später kam Roman mit der Milch zurück und drückte sie Martin in die Hand. Er setzte sich in sein Bürostuhl und gab der Kleinen die Flasche. Roman setzte sich ihm gegenüber und beobachtete die Szene.

"So ein Kind steht dir sehr gut. Du solltest nochmal über deine Familienplanung nachdenken."

"Bitte Roman, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, aber mir fehlt die passende Frau dazu. Und so viel Glück wie ich beim anderen Geschlecht habe, wird das wohl nichts mehr werden."

"Hak' die Sache noch nicht ab. Ich hab da so ein Gefühl, dass sich da bald was ändern wird."

"Du und deine Gefühle, Roman. Aber sollte mir die perfekte Frau über den Weg laufen und es lang genug mit mir aushalten, werde ich darüber nachdenken. Aber darüber wollte ich nicht mit dir sprechen. Susanne wird die nächsten Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben müssen und ihre Aushilfen sind im Urlaub. Ich habe ihr angeboten für ein Paar Tage den Wilden Kaiser zu übernehmen und auf Sophia aufzupassen. Hans kann sich tagsüber nicht um sie kümmern."

"Mach dir keine Gedanken, ich werde deine Vertretung übernehmen. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du den Wilden Kaiser übernehmen willst? Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, was du da machen sollst."

"Naja, ich werde den Laden einfach am Laufen halten. So schwer kann es doch nicht sein. Und ich habe genügend Erfahrung während meines Studiums in der Gastronomie gesammelt. Ich werde Susanne nicht perfekt vertreten können, aber die Gäste empfangen und am Abend die Wirtschaft schmeißen, dass bekomm ich noch hin. Und es ist maximal bis zum Wochenende. Ich hoffe, du hast am Samstag noch nichts vor. Da müsstest du meine Notfälle übernehmen."

"Hast du ein Date?"

"Ja, das habe ich. Aber mach dir keine falschen Hoffnungen. Ich habe der Lilli versprochen, das wir was zusammen unternehmen. Sie fühlt sich von ihren Vätern etwas vernachlässigt."

"Kein Problem, mach ich doch gerne. Und du kümmerst dich um deine Tochter und Nichte."

Nachdem Martin Sophia gefüttert hatte, packte er sie wieder ein und fuhr auf den Familienhof. Hans und Lisbeth kamen gerade aus dem Stall, als Martin den Wagen auf dem Hof parkte. "Martin, was machst du den schon hier? Wie geht es Susanne?", fragte Hans.

"Lass uns rein gehen. Ich muss ganz dringend was essen. Und du kannst dich solange um deine Tochter kümmern.", sagte Martin und drückte seinem Bruder die Babytrage in die Hand. Sie gingen in die Küche, wo sich Martin ein Brot machte.

"Also, was ist mit Susanne?"

"Die Susanne muss die nächsten Tage erst einmal im Krankenhaus bleiben und anschließend wird sie nicht gleich wieder arbeiten können. Sie hat sich ziemlich tief geschnitten, eine Sehne war durchtrennt und zwei weitere verletzt."

"Oh Gott, das ist ja schlimm. Wird sie irgendwelche bleibenden Schäden davon tragen?"

"Das kann ich momentan noch nicht sagen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass sie die Hand wieder komplett verwenden kann."

"Das ist gut, aber was machen wir bis dahin? Ich kann mich nicht den ganzen Tag um Sophia kümmern und auf dem Hof arbeiten."

"Das habe ich bereits mit Susanne abgeklärt. Ich werde bis auf weiteres den Gasthof übernehmen und auch tagsüber Sophia nehmen. Abends würde ich dann gern wieder auf den Hof kommen und du kannst mit der Kleinen bei euch bleiben."

"Aber was ist mit der Praxis? Du kannst Sophia ja wohl schlecht mit zu einem Patienten mitnehmen."

"Roman wird meine Vertretung übernehmen. Es ist alles geregelt. Und es ist ja nur für ein Paar Tage. Nur für Samstag müssen wir uns eine andere Lösung überlegen. Da bin ich schon verplant."

"Danke Martin, du bist wirklich meine Rettung. Okay, dann machen wir das so. Aber bist du dir sicher, dass du den Gasthof auch schaffst? Es ist nicht so einfach, wie es sich anhört."

"Ich weiß schon, was ich mache, Hans. Es ist ja grad nicht viel los, sonst hätte ich es nicht angeboten. Und ich kann ja Lilli fragen, ob sie nach der Schule mit anpackt. Wir werden das schon schaffen, Hans. Und um Sophia brachst du dir auch keine Gedanken machen. Ich hab ihr was gegen das Fieber gegeben und sicherheitshalber etwas Blut abgenommen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Und jetzt geh zu deiner Tochter und ich erklär die Sache der Mama."

Während Hans die Mittagspause mit seiner Tochter verbrachte, erklärte Martin im Stall seiner Mutter die Sachlage. Sie erklärte sich bereit mit zu helfen, wenn es nötig war. Als alles geklärt war, packte er wieder alles zusammen und machte sich mit Sophia auf den Weg zum Wilden Kaiser. Dort angekommen, entfernte er erst einmal die Hinweisschilder und bastelte neue, die auf die aktuelle Situation hinwiesen. Dann brachte er Sophia in ihr Bettchen und schaltete das Babyphone ein. Bevor er das Zimmer verließ, überprüfte er noch ihre Temperatur, die glücklicherweise fiel.

Dann machte er sich an die Arbeit. Als erstes sah er das Reservierungsbuch durch. Glücklicherweise waren nur zwei Zimmer belegt und in den nächsten Tagen würden auch keine weiteren Gäste anreisen. Dies erleichterte seine Vertretung ungemein. Das Frühstück würde überschaubar sein und für das Mittags- und Abendgeschäft würde ihm schön noch etwas einfallen.

Als nächstes stand die Reinigung der belegten Zimmer an. Dies war schnell erledigt, da Sophia die ganze Zeit über friedlich schlief.


End file.
